The Shack
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Oneshot Miley leaves Lilly and Jackson alone just to make them get together. So it's mostly fluff. Oh and it's a Lackson pairing this time... read more inside for why


**A/N So I just realized I haven't written any Lackson stories yet. Oh yeah, besides Liley, this one is my second favorite pairing btw. So here is just a little oneshot I thought up all by myself. No help. Not even by J.S. Jamesbrooke. (ooh surprising huh?) It's all just by me. So I hope it satisfies you and enjoy…**

**The Shack**

Lilly's POV

"Hey Miles, have you ever noticed you can see Rico's shack from up here?" I called over to Miley. I was in Miley's room and standing out on her balcony, leaning on the rail and just noticing the view of the shack for the first time.

"Yeah Lilly, its always been there." I heard her yell back from a distance. I was waiting for her to get ready so we could go down to the beach. "Unfortunately while I'm playing the guitar out here anyway." She said. Her voice had gotten closer and now she was out there with me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well every time I try to look at the sunset scenes in the evening while playing. I try to avoid looking at Jackson. He has the evening shifts and hits on the girls who come up to him." Then she pointed at it. "Look at that, he's doing it again. He ruins every scene. Jackson, really is a dork." She said and rolled her eyes.

I looked at the blond haired wonder, smiling his sweet smile. "Yeah I know." I found myself saying in a breathless voice.

"Uh Lilly?"

"Oh yeah sorry, what were we doing?"

"We're going to the beach Lil." She said as if it were obvious. "It's perfect weather so let's go." Then she started walking away.

"Oh right, ok." I said and quickly followed Miley.

As we were walking to Rico's Miley was talking about school stuff and then brought up a subject I didn't really want to talk about right now. "And you know Lil, back in my room you looked like you were day dreaming there for a second. Anybody I should know about?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well no, nobody…" then I just mumbled, "…important." It wasn't good enough, Miley heard me.

"Important? So there is someone? Come on Lilly you know you can tell me." She said as we began approaching the shack.

I saw Jackson doing some things there and stopped Miley. "Not, not now ok, let's just go eat." Then I quickly ran over and sat over on a bar stool, Miley sat next to me.

"Oh hey you guys, would you like anything?" Jackson asked, looking at me.

"Uh yeah I'll take a hotdog." I smiled, leaning on the bar. Miley looked at me suspiciously.

"I'll have the same. Thanks Jackson."

"No problem, I'll be right back." He said and then walked a few feet in the opposite direction to get the hotdogs out of the machine.

Immediately, Miley started talking to me and very quietly. "Lilly, are you ok? You seem kind of shy."

"Pffsst, me shy? I'm fine Miles, I'm just…hungry, that's all."

"Yeah ok." She said as her final word as Jackson walked up to us.

"Here you go Lilly." he served me first and then we made eye contact for a few seconds. Wow, I never new how bright and blazing his eyes were.

"Hello Jackson, I ordered too." Miley spoke up. Jackson and I had been caught in a moment. Just a few seconds, but it was still a moment.

"Oh sorry Miles, here you go." He slid the plate from one end of the bar to our end. Miley just looked annoyed and threw the money for it, at him. It was change, so he had to pick it up. "Hey!" he looked down at all the coins and then stuck his tongue out at her. I just shook my head and chuckled at the squabbling siblings.

As Jackson was picking up the change, Miley asked me again. "So Lilly, is there a guy you like or what?" she whispered.

"Well I don't know if you want-"

Then Jackson got up. "Lilly, yours please?" I gently slid him my few dollars and he took them. Meanwhile giving Miley a look as he walked over to put all the money in the register. She glared after him and then looked back at me.

"Lil, I think…" I stuffed a big bite of hotdog into my mouth and then Miley just rolled her eyes, she knew I was avoiding the question. "…I think I know who."

I wasn't ready, but I swallowed hard at these words and then froze. "Uh are you sure? 'Cause there are a lot of boys-"

Then she whispered. "Oh please, the way you and Jackson look at each other and what happened just now? Yeah Lil, it's pretty obvious who you like." She smiled.

"Jackson? Oh please, I mean look…" I gestured over to him at the other end of the bar.

"Damn register! Open would ya?!" he said to himself and smacked the side of the cash register.

"He can't even get the cash register to open." I told Miley. "Like you said, he's a dork and he's clumsy and-"

"Aand you two have a lot in common." She smiled widely. Then Miley took a bite of her hotdog, hopped off the bar and walked away while eating it. I walked after her and then stood in front of her.

"Wait, wait so you're basically saying you're ok with the fact that I'm crushing on your brother?" I said straight out.

"Lilly just go tell him you like him, before I change my mind."

"What? What do you mean tell him?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Miley said in a bored tone and then took another bite of her hotdog.

"N-n-no, it's not that simple Miles. He's your brother ok? I can't just walk up to him and say that. I don't even know if he-"

"Hey Jackson! Get over here boy." Miley suddenly cut me off and yelled for Jackson to come over.

"What? Kinda busy here Miles." He said with an annoyed look and then looked back down at the cash register, confused.

"Well ok, maybe Lilly can help you then." she shrugged, looking at me. I was amazed at the nerve. I just glared at her. "I gotta go, but I guess I'll see you two later since it's almost closing time." Miley said a bit louder for Jackson to hear and then lowered her voice. "Bye bye Lil." Miley said quietly and smirked and then jogged off in the direction of her house, finishing off her hotdog.

I glared after her and stuffed the rest half of my hot dog into my mouth. The place was deserted now. I can't believe she would leave me alone with him now. This really must mean she's fine with it.

I turned and looked back over at Jackson, he hit the register again and this time, a piece on the side broke off. "Oh shit! I-I didn't do it!" he said and put his hands up as though everyone was staring at him, although nobody was there except me.

I swallowed the rest of my hotdog quickly and then went over to the bar to help. "Yes you did…" he gave me a look and then I sat on a bar stool next to him and the register. "…and that's because you're not doing it right. It doesn't just pop open when you hit it." I was surprised at the sudden amount of confidence I had. Maybe it was because we were finally alone together.

"Well alright then, what do you suggest?" he asked me.

I looked over at the register and then reached over the bar to push a button on the keypad. "Well you could try this out for starters." I said as the drawer popped open. Jackson looked amazed for a second and then mad again.

"Oh gosh, I'm such an idiot! I did that like a hundred times. It must have been the wrong button. Ugh, how embarrassing!" he said and slammed his head and fist down on the bar.

"The wrong button?" I chuckled at this. "And you've worked here for how long?" I teased. Then Jackson looked up.

"Lilly please do not add to my embarrassment. I've already had enough."

I giggled. "Sorry, you're just cuter when-" Oh shit. Now he seemed to have forgotten himself all together and turned his attention to me. The one with the really blushed cheeks now.

"Oh, well look who's embarrassed now? And cuter huh, so you thought I was cute before?" he smirked at me.

I looked down at my watch. "Oh hey, looks like it's past closing time. So you'd better close and I'll go-" before I hopped off the stool, Jackson stopped me.

"Lilly?"

"Yeah Jackson?" I looked him in the eyes now.

"Before you go I just want to tell you that I really like you. I really have for a long time now girl."

Before I knew it, I pressed my lips on his. For several seconds I got lost with the amazing new sensation. Then I pulled away for air. "Jackson, I uh, I really-"

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, then gave me a quick kiss and turned around to close up the shack.

"Hey Jackson, could you give me a ride home?"

"Of course girl, let's go."

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and it said text from Miley.

_I would normally gag at __a scene like this, but you __and my brother make a __cute couple. __Have fun. -flirts-_

I rolled my eyes, completely forgetting that she could see us from her room and that was her plan the whole time. Although at the same time I agreed. I hoped to have some fun too.

**A/N So what do you think, do I write Lackson's or Liley's better? Just leave me your opinion in your reviews. Thanks…**


End file.
